Derpy Entertainment History
March 9th 1966 - Derpy Entertainment starts: They don't make any Diners yet, but they do make a small factory for some suits that performers or mascots can use. August 17th 1966 - Derpy Entertainment gets good reviews and begins with a good impact for a few months: After partnering up with some smaller and bigger companies, they get great amount of money and they raise enough to make their own food place. February 23rd 1967 - Derpy Entertainment's Factory closes it's doors, but for good reasons: After the great success for about almost 1 year of Derpy Entertainment's beginning, they close their doors to their factories, but for a good reason. They seek out new ways of entertaining and starting up their own entertainment/ food place. March 9th 1967 - Derpy Entertainment 1 year anniversary: Information was given due to it's one year anniversary about their new project. They started up a food place called Derpy Diner in a small town in Wisconsin that is also near a quite busy military camp for protection and a quite busy city too. March 23rd 1967 - Derpy Diner is renamed and more information is given: They change the name of the diner to Derpy's Diner and the information that was given, which is the Diner will be a pizza and bakery and will be a standalone diner for a small entertainment of performers. April 19th 1967 - Derpy's Diner name change: They decided to go for a more family driven diner, so they rename it to the now known Derpy's Family Diner. August 5th 1967 - Derpy's Family Diner opens up: The small diner gets opened up and it is flooded with a lot of people, but the performers's stage wasn't built so it was currently meant for just eating with the family. December 5th 1967 - Derpy's Family Diner expands: Derpy's Family Diner gets great reviews and they raise enough money to expand upon the diner. So for now the exclusive Wisconsin diner is closed down for construction. December 7th 1967 - Derpy Entertainment re-opens a new factory: This new factory was made to make the mascot suits for the Diner itself and a few robotics and some newer ideas. December 23rd 1967 - Derpy's Family Diner re-opens: The diner re-opens with a mascot room, a bigger dining area, a stage, and a kitchen. December 24th 1967 - Performers and mascots are hiring: The diner finally opens with the new 2 mascots, Derpy the Derp Cat and Drago the Dragon. Derpy the Derp Cat is obviously a totally different character from the now known ones, because it was a slightly different character. It was still the singer we know today, but her design was different. She had a red chest, buttons on her chest, a blue bowtie, no yellow hair, and a top hat. Drago the Dragon was also a little different, but his appearance was close to Golden Drago's design. February 3rd 1968 - Steven Bunny: A new character is made and his name was Steven Bunny, and he was a different type of character from Steven Ramsbunny. First his colors were different and he had glasses. March 9th 1968 - 2nd anniversary: For their 2nd anniversary they made a new system of suits, where they use the new endoskeletons. These were called Springlock suits, which made it so a performer can wear them and the endoskeletons. They made this system, because the endoskeletons weren't 100% perfect. Also the designs were changed, and their names too. Derpy the Derp Cat was renamed to Derpy the Cat and Steven Bunny was renamed to Steven RamsBunny. Steven had the glasses removed, and given a darker fur color, and Derpy's design changed a little, but is close to the design Derpy had. The Drago suit was only upgraded to spring lock. Also they had to close Derpy's yet again to add on some more parts of the building. April 5th 1968 - Springlock suits added and Diner re-opened: The diner is reopened with a office with halls and a supply closet. Along with some room changes. Also the Springlocks were added and the endoskeletons were tested. They were decent for their time, but they weren't used that much, only for certain shows. August 6th 1968 - Springlock fail: During a changing of a performer, a Springlock Derpy the Cat costume went into the person and killed them. This caused the Diner to be closed until they could remove the Spring lock suit idea, and replace it with 2 different suits, one for animatronics and another for performer use. August 23rd 1968 - New suits: The company makes all of the new suits for both purposes but also remakes them. The Derpy the Cat suit is made into the one we know, same as Steven RamsBunny and Drago, which was renamed to Red Drago the Dragon. They also remade the "Golden Drago" suit for a back up for the Drago suit. But there was no performer made one. Also they made a new suit called Falcon the Fox, which they also added a small little stage for him to be on in the party room. As well that, the endoskeletons were made to be better, but were still in the works, but they were used a little more then performers. January 5th 1970 - 5 missing children: After 2 good years of the same thing over and over again, one thing happened during January 5th that year. 5 missing children, reported dead, in Derpy's Family Diner happened, but got away for 2 days without noticing. But on the bright side, that same day the Animatronic Suits get the perfect endoskeletons and they worked perfectly, and they were great on stage, until parents noticed the blood and such in the costume room, then it was shut down for a few weeks, so there were pluses and minuses that day. August 5th 1971 - Derpy's Family Diner closes, but promises to re-open: After a good few years, they have a sad goodbye to the people. But on the plus side, they raised enough to plan something new and refreshing for the Derpy fans for somewhere in the near future. March 7th 1973 - A building finally being built by Derpy Entertainment?: A new building was being built by Derpy Entertainment has been almost near completion, but is more focused on the entertainment side of things, rather then eating and having fun. It is more or less like a performance from the old animatronics from Derpy's Family Diner coming back to perform. April 6th 1973 - Some change of plans: The idea for a just entertainment based establishment was soon removed, but then still is there, just it is now more of a diner like the old Derpy's. It is also more focused on the Drago character, is a slightly bigger building, mostly small rooms, but is more secure. Also they were able to afford some games in a gaming room which was in another part of the pizzeria. May 5th 1973 - Drago's Pizzeria opens: The new building opens, and is a lot more of a sleeker design, and the kids and adults enjoy the great look of it. August 8th 1975 - Drago's Pizzeria gets great success: The building gets great success and raises a lot of money and brings Derpy Entertainment back on a high mark and they close down Drago's Pizzeria hoping to remake the Derpy's Family Diner dream. April 7th 1987 - Derpy Entertainment's long silence?: After a long silence of the company, it finally reveals some information about it's remade Derpy's Family Diner, being renamed to Derpy's Pizzeria, has been given enough time to make some more better things. Which they are still not even near completion, but they soon released, their rival, Fazbear Entertainment, is also thinking about remaking their diner too, possibly stealing Derpy Entertainment's idea, but they still keep on going with their remaking, and they are putting more time into it. May 5th 1997 - Derpy Entertainment speaks out: They finally give more information, but for the reason for their silence, is because they keep on remaking things to impress and appeal to newer people. But there were some photos shown of the new pizzeria, and some of the recent design choices. They are also adding in arcade machines and games in another part of the pizzeria. June 18th 2004 - Derpy's Pizzeria opens up: They finally open up and everything is great and new for older and newer people. It is a major upgrade from the last two and is very impressive for the amount of time given from the old 1970's versions. August 16th 2004 - Derpy's Pizzeria's 2 more deaths: After severe injuries of 2 kids getting harmed by the removed parts from the broken down animatronics, a male and female teenagers got killed from these injuries by the old Steven RamsBunny and Derpy the Cat suits. The company had to close down the building for a few months until early 2005. September 6th 2006 - Derpy's Pizzeria bankruptcy: After only 2 years and a good 2, sadly Derpy's Pizzeria had to close it's doors and also mourn the now dead founder of Derpy's Entertainment. There was no information given on how or where she died, but we know, she died near the closing of the pizzeria. She at least died knowing the dream was remade, and her son can take her place in running the company. Which his first plan after the closing is to try once more and re-make a Drago's Pizzeria in honor of her mother and her dreams. June 5th 2009 - Drago's Performance and Pizza opens up: After a small time of making the building and trying to remake some of the animatronics, this Pizzeria is opened up in honor of the Derpy Entertainment's owner's mother. December 7th 2010 - Drago's Performance and Pizza burns down, and was close to bankruptcy: The building was before closed down because of the loss of many materials and was close to being bankrupt, but then is burned down, but the animatronics, were luckily saved, but only the originals, and the new ones were left to burn. So they were brought to the first ever Derpy's Family Diner building to be tried to be remade there, but it failed, so they left them there to be then soon be scrapped then removed. January 5th 2011 - After many men came to the old location to scrap the originals, they found to be scrapped already in the back stage room, along side a now ruined, springlock Steven RamsBunny suit. They were thinking about removing it, but they left it there for memories sake, and they knew the building would be destroyed anyways, so they left it alone, and they were so close to have the whole company be bankrupt, so they decided, to let it happen, due to them not being able to do anything with the money they had, so people left the company and then it soon fell down on itself. Derpy Entertainment was finally closed and everyone moved on with their lives without any memories of it's bad regrets, but they kept in mind the greats it came up with. I would call this the end of this story..but there is more. July 29th 2012 - A horror attraction was made based off of Derpy's history: After finding a lot of old things from all of the diners and pizzerias, they decided with along side of the once managers of the places, and even the old company, the bring back the legend called Derpy Fright. September 8th 2012 - Derpy Fright burns down: Due to the found Spring Steven failing, the place burns down, and they tried to find anything from the ruined building, which they were and sold to a smaller company. October 5th 2014 - A Derpy Museum is opened: A Museum was made with permission from almost anyone involved with the Derpy name, was made and was showing off the rest of the items found from old locations, as well as what was bought from Derpy Fright. October 23rd 2014 - Old Animatronics?: Some older and different models of the animatronics were found, and were put into the museum and are now used for small entertainment purposes. March 9th 2015 - Museum Burned down: The Museum was burned down by an angry security guard, taking his life as well as everything else with him. April 3rd 2015 - From searching forever for what was left of the museum, not much was found and everything was pretty much burnt and anything that was left was sold into an auction and everything else from Derpy's history was gone. The creators and anyone involved with Derpy's did their last thing and was do that auction and look back at all they did. They had ups and downs, but their story and everything about Derpy's was finally closed. In this last chapter, no one found out anything about what happened..or even what happened to a 6th child that went missing and was never confirmed dead or not. But from what we know of this story, is what you should or should not do with business. And that my friends is the final chapter and final anything about the FNaD series. I hope you enjoyed the story line, because this is about all of it written out..and it is pretty much fully 100% written out. (6-28-15 update): As of now, we are still working on all of the games..the ones we are mainly focused on getting everything done with is 2 and 3. We haven't touched upon any others..and there MIGHT be a 4th one..if there is..once when we get a good idea behind FNaF 4, we will change or not change the story, but for now..basically FNaD 1 is near completion, 2 is like 75%. 3 is like 20 or 15%. and everything else is kind of like 5 to 0% done. So wish us the best of luck..and don't mind any grammar issues..I was writing all of this at like 1 AM to almost 3 AM (about 2:50) so I hope you enjoyed this long..kind of wrap up and..well..I will see all of you guys..when we finish some stuff about it. Bye bye!